Talk:Deaths on Biosaurus/@comment-68.6.255.78-20180310182044
Name: Biosaurus Height: 10 feet when standing upright, 5 feet when on all fours Length: 10 feet Weight: 1000 pounds Base DNA: Quinkana Fortirostrum, American Alligator, Bengal Tiger, Jurassic Park Raptor, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Allosaurus fragilis, Pakasuchus, Postosuchus Abilities: Fast and agile, sharp teeth and claws, superhuman strength and stamina, adept swimmer, cunning, strong jaws and muscles Weaknesses: No sort of ranged attacks, can attack recklessly at times Defenses: Thick scaly skin lined with osteoderms, outer layer of scales doesn’t have pain receptors or blood vessels, robust body structure built to handle large stress, reinforced skeleton with heavy bones, underside as well armored as the rest of the body, with thick ribs protecting its insides, strong resistance to poisons and diseases Special Attributes: Cunning, able to set up ambushes, can run up to 40 MPH, at home on both land and in water, enhanced senses Description: A typical Biosaurus has a semi-bipedal body structure with a robust and muscular build. The animal’s head is boxlike in shape, with large jaws filled with serrated bladelike teeth. These teeth are not visible when the Biosaurus’s jaws are closed, being covered with fleshy lips. The arms are long and strong, tipped with four curved claws on each hand. Its digitigrade legs are much like a theropod’s, ending in three curved talons and a small inner dewclaw on each foot. The Biosaurus’s tail is strong and flexible, as well as laterally flattened somewhat similar to a crocodile’s to help with swimming. The entire body is covered in dark turquoise scaly skin lined with osteoderms, with even the underbelly well-protected. The Biosaurus’s eyes are much like a crocodile’s, being green or yellowish-green with black slit pupils. The animal’s flesh and blood are purple in color. With the Biosaurus’s arms almost as long as its legs, and with the design of its body, it can just as easily walk on all fours as it can on its hind legs. Its hands and feet are somewhat webbed to aid in swimming. LOGI Info: Biosaurus tend to vary in socialism depending on the individuals in question, with some integrating themselves into decently sized packs, while others are loners. Those living in packs can be compared to wolves in that they share a similar social order, and those living alone are more like other solitary predators like tigers. Males tend to be brighter in color than females and are more aggressive, especially during the breeding season. Females give birth to live young, carrying them for 5 months before birthing up to 6 offspring. Biosaurus are opportunistic carnivores, feeding off of carrion as well as hunting live prey. When it comes to hunting, stealth is unnecessary as they have the stamina to chase their prey for miles. In the midst of combat, Biosaurus make great use of their jaws and claws, slashing and lacerating flesh to cause shock and blood loss. They can grapple rather well thanks to their tiger DNA, all while biting away at their face's head or neck. In the water, they'll try restraining their prey and prevent them from reaching the surface to breath; against any creature that can breath underwater, they'll just inflict as much damage as possible with their teeth and claws. A Biosaurus typically targets a foe's head/neck region, mainly to end the fight as quickly as possible.